


Подарки

by KisVani



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Кларк дарит подарки на праздники всем в Лиге.





	Подарки

Первой Брюс повстречал Диану. Он выразительно посмотрел на желтые вязаные гетры, которые она надела поверх брюк, но решил не задавать вопросов. Не в его правилах было критиковать чью-то одежды. 

Вторым оказался Виктор. В свитере крупной вязки. Но Брюс все равно решил не задавать вопросов.

Пару месяцев назад он неосторожно сказал, что ему зябко становится от одного вида Барри в его металлическом костюме и Дианы с голыми плечами и ногами, бродящих под промозглым готэмским дождем. Артур посчитал это отличным поводом для шуток о том, как у Брюса на холод старчески ноют кости.

Нет, конечно, ломанные-переломанные кости у Брюса ныли, но лишний раз он этого не афишировал.

Когда ему на пути попался тот самый Артур с парой варежек, висящих на шее, любопытство стало почти нестерпимым.

— Там твой дружок подарки раздает, — сказал Артур, тыкая пальцем в направлении конференц-зала.

— Дружок? — переспросил Брюс. — Кларк, что ли?

— Да кто ж еще? — ухмыльнулся Артур. — Уверен, осчастливит тебя чем-нибудь. Меня вот слушать не стал, а на кой мне варежки под водой, скажи?

— Пригодятся, когда ты не под водой, — предположил Брюс.

— Ну разве что…

Артур махнул рукой и направился к выходу, а Брюс поспешил в зал, узнать, что происходит и почему Кларк раздает всем шерстяную одежду.

— Брюс, смотри, какая крутая шапка! — заявил Барри, стоило переступить порог.

Шапку, красную с желтыми полосками, он уже натянул до самых бровей. Кларк заулыбался, увидев Брюса, и направился к нему, на ходу доставая из объемного пакета черный вязаный шарф. 

— С наступающими праздниками, — сказал Кларк и накинул на шею Брюса шарф до того, как тот успел сказать хоть слово, и добавил: — моя мама связала подарки для всех моих друзей и отказа она не примет.

— Кларк… — начал Брюс.

— Не примет, — повторил Кларк очень внимательно глядя в глаза Брюса поверх очков. — Потому даже не думай.

— Ух, ты. Какой классный шарф! — поддержал Барри. — И длинный! Хотя я хотел бы полосатый, как у Четвертого Доктора. То есть, Кларк, это не намек, шапка вообще отличная, передай своей маме спасибо. От меня, в смысле.

— Сам и передашь, — сказал Кларк, Брюс только сейчас обратил внимание, что на нем почти такой же свитер, как на Викторе. — Вы все приглашены к нам на рождественский ужин.

— Ничего себе! Слушай, значит, ты скажешь, где живешь, да? — просиял Барри.

— Да, — улыбнулся Кларк, оборачиваясь к нему, — кстати, лучше всем уточнить, что они едят. Я как-то забыл спросить.

— Я ему все, кроме человечины… хотя человечину никогда не пробовал. И не хочу… Ладно, в общем, я побежал. Крутая шапка, а шарф тебе идет, вот! У меня срочные дела появились, я только что вспомнил. Пока! Был рад повидаться!

Барри поднял оба больших пальца вверх и исчез во вспышке молний.

— В тактичности ему не откажешь, — заметил Кларк, снова оборачиваясь к Брюсу.

— Это правда Марта связала? — уточнил тот, касаясь шарфа кончиками пальцев.

— Я помогал, — пожал плечами Кларк и Брюс был более чем уверен, что, если присмотрится, то увидит в его глазах пляшущих дьяволят. — Хотел сделать только один подарок, но решил, что остальные не так поймут.

— Не стоило так стараться, — покачал головой Брюс.

— Ну началось с варежек, а остальное получилось само собой, — усмехнулся Кларк, делая шаг к нему. — Шарф вообще случайно.

— Ты же издеваешься?

— Конечно, — ответил Кларк, прежде чем коснуться его лба своим и добавил: — сначала был свитер, а то Виктор все время свои заношенную толстовку носит, куда это годится?

Брюс тяжело вздохнул, но не стал задавать новые вопросы. Ведь какая разница, чей подарок делался первым. Ему сейчас было о чем подумать, например, что стоит сделать сначала: запереть дверь или поцеловать Кларка?

Кларк опередил его с решением и сам коснулся его губ своими.


End file.
